I've Seen You Around Here Before
by MewPainappuru
Summary: She wasn't sure if it was just the sight of him in those pirate clothes, the allure of the theater, or what... But something keeps Jellylorum running back to him to find out more about him.
1. Chapter 1

**_So... This is getting slightly ridiculous... This is the fifth CATS fanfiction I've written... But they are just so much fun! :) Anyway... This one is a Jellylorum X Gus fanfic and I'm really excited to write this one! I don't think it's going to be very long, but you never know... It's bound to be full of cutesy fluff and fun adventures. Set back when Jelly and Jenny were much younger queens..._**

**__**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS (sadly...) Everything belongs to T.S. Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber :)**__**

One

"Jenny… You know I don't really like the theater," Jellylorum said with a sigh as she followed her best friend through the streets of London. The calico cat swished her tail with irritation, trying to figure out how she had managed to let Jennyanydots convince her to come with her. "Why didn't you ask Skimble to go with you? Aren't the two of you due for another date?"

Jenny blushed at the mentioning of the tom she was seeing occasionally. "As a matter of fact, Skimble _will_ be joining us tonight. He managed to get away from work for the night and I invited him to come along as well. But, that doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you too. You are my best friend after all, Jelly."

All Jellylorum could do was sigh again, for now her thoughts were filled with the idea of her being the third wheel in their group tonight. She liked Skimbleshanks and was happy that he and Jenny got along so well, but she didn't exactly like tagging along on their dates. She would much rather stay at home and read a book or gossip with some of the other queens in the junkyard.

The two friends finally reached the theater. Standing near the entrance, seemingly interested in a leaf that was dancing across the pavement, was Skimbleshanks. His head snapped up when he heard them approaching and he smiled at the sight of Jenny. He bowed to the queens and then walked over to them.

"Hello girls," he said with a smile. "You both look lovely tonight." Jenny giggled and blushed whereas Jellylorum just mumbled a thank you. He then led the two queens into the theater and to their seats. The lights dimmed and the crowd became hushed as they prepared for the show to start. Out of the corner of her eye, Jellylorum saw Jenny snuggle up against Skimbleshanks, which only made her feel more uncomfortable and miserable.

The music began and a large ship was pulled onto the stage. The cat, a tall tom dressed in pirate apparel, pointed a sword at the audience and stared at them menacingly. Fog flowed slowly onto the stage as another, smaller boat, was pulled onto the stage as well. The cats that had pulled the two vessels then climbed inside of them and began to sing. When the tom playing Growltiger began singing, Jellylorum suddenly became entranced. His voice was so clear and smooth. She couldn't help but wish that she knew him personally enough that he could sing her to sleep on those nights where she laid in bed for hours without being able to sleep. He gave a threatening laugh, which, for some reason, caused Jellylorum to giggle. However, she was so enraptured by the tom playing Growltiger that she didn't notice Jenny and Skimbleshanks giving her a confused look.

And suddenly, a fluffy white Persian queen appeared and sauntered over to Growltiger. She was introduced through song as Griddlebone, Growltiger's love interest. Jellylorum frowned as she listened to the beautiful queen sing. She wasn't ashamed to admit she was jealous. Not only was the queen gorgeous, but she had such a melodic voice and had the opportunity to perform with such a talented, and handsome, tom. Jellylorum wished that she was that she had pursued theater like she had wanted to a few years ago when she was given the chance. While it was true that she was still young and might still have a chance to do a bit of acting, she knew that she wouldn't have the same opportunity she had before. She sighed as Griddlebone and Growltiger sang to each other.

When the Siamese attacked Growltiger's ship, causing Griddlebone to become frightened and disappear, she heard murmurs of sorrow and gasps sound around herm but Jellylorum was holding back a giggle. She couldn't help but think that any queen who got scared that easily didn't deserve to mate with a pirate. And because of that reasoning, mixed with a bit of her jealousy, Jellylorum was happy to see Griddlebone leave. However, when Growltiger was made to walk the plank at the end of the performance, Jellylorum became very sad. She had been cheering for Growltiger to be the hero and defeat the Siamese, but he had failed her. The play ended and the audience clapped and cheered.

"Jelly, guess what Skimble has!" Jenny exclaimed, pulling on Jellylorum's tail with excitement.

Jellylorum yanked her tail out of her best friend's grip with a sigh. "What is it, Jenny?" she asked, not exactly looking forward to tagging along with the happy couple to another location.

"He has passes to meet the actors! Would you like to come along? It will be lots of fun!"

Jellylorum's face lit up as the thought of meeting the tom who played Growltiger slipped into her mind. She beamed at Jenny and Skimbleshanks. "Yeah, I think I'd really enjoy that."

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wombaat, I thought it would be a nice change to do a story about the older cats because, like you said, there aren't very many of them. I'm glad you like this so far. I hope you continue to enjoy! Emily, Thank you so much! Hope this chapter is just as good :)_**

Two

Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, and Skimbleshanks didn't have to wait long to get introduced to the actors from the play. They met with the players of the minor parts. They exchanged greetings and the three friends congratulated the performers on a job well done. When it was finally time for them to meet the cats who played the leads, Jellylorum could feel butterflies start to form in the pit of her stomach. She felt like a silly kitten as she got herself excited over the thought of meeting the tom who portrayed Growltiger. Before she could reach her star, she was introduced to Callisto, the pretty queen who had acted as Griddlebone.

"Hello," Jellylorum said, bowing before her. "You're performance tonight was wonderful. You have a stunning singing voice." She smiled sweetly at Callisto, but frowned when she saw that the queen looked rather displeased.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, shrugging off Jellylorum's praise. "I know I'm good darling. In fact, I'm one of the best. So if you're not going to say something that I haven't already heard before, please move on."

Jellylorum stared at the thespian queen with her jaw open in disbelief. She was just about to snap back with an angry retort when she felt a paw land on her shoulder. She spun around to face whoever had interrupted her and instantly lost all of her angry thoughts. A deep blushed covered her face and she could feel a silly smile tugging at her lips. But she didn't care. She was finally face to face with "Growltiger".

"Hello there," he said with a kind smile. "My name is Asparagus. I played Growltiger. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took one of her paws and brought it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on top of it.

"Oh… Hi…" Jellylorum replied, almost too star struck to respond. "It's nice to meet you too. My name is Jellylorum."

"Jellylorum? That's a beautiful name. Of course, it's only natural that such a beautiful queen would have such a name."

Jellylorum's blush deepened and she giggled at the compliment. "Well… Thank you. I… I really enjoyed your performance tonight. You played Growltiger very well."

Asparagus let out a loud laugh. "Thank you very much! Growltiger is actually one of my favorite characters to play. He and Firefrorefiddle are just great characters. Although, I just love theater in general, so any part I am given the chance to play is exciting and fun for me." His face glowed as he thought about how much acting thrilled him. They were silent for a minute and then he turned back to her. "What about you? Do you act?"

Jellylorum shrugged. "I used to act a bit, but I haven't done much recently. Although, watching you up there tonight really made me wish I had never given it up. You really were fantastic Asparagus."

"Please, call me Gus. And I'm glad I could be so inspiring. I can't imagine ever giving up acting, but maybe one day, you'll get back up on stage."

"I don't know…" Jellylorum said with another shrug. "Perhaps."

"Asparagus, I am _bored_! Can we leave now?" Callisto yelled at tom.

Gus sighed. "I'm sorry, Jellylorum. It seems that I'm being forced to depart. However, I really enjoyed talking to you and I hope I can see you again."

"You… You want to see _me_ again?" she asked, unable to believe that Gus would want anything to do with her.

"Indeed," Gus replied. "You're a very sweet, very beautiful queen. I enjoyed talking to you immensely and would love to get to know you more. Please say you'll meet up with me again…"

"Asparagus! I'm serious! I want to go home _now_!"

Jellylorum's tail flicked with excitement. "Yes! I'd love to meet up with you again! When and where? I promised I'll be there!"

"Well, I have another performance tomorrow, but if you would like to meet me when it is over, we could spend the night together," Gus suggested with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"That sounds wonderful!" Jellylorum agreed. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I," Gus replied with a grin. "I'll leave your name with the doormen and you can meet me backstage after the show. I can't wait to see you then, Jellylorum." He kissed her paw once more and then bowed respectfully. "I must leave now. See you tomorrow night!" He waved and then joined Callisto.

Jellylorum watched the two of them until they were no longer visible. She felt like she was lost in a dream. She had a date with Gus! Her stomach fluttered with nervousness and exhilaration. She knew she must look silly with the big, happy smile she was sporting at the moment, but nothing mattered except the fact she and Gus were going to be together tomorrow.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I apologize for not uploading in so long! I honestly don't know what was wrong with me... I just abandoned my writing... But I'm back now! I hope no one has lost interest in this. Wombaat, Callisto is a bit of a bitch... But I love writing this story because I don't see many stories about the older cats and I think it's fun to imagine what they were like when they were younger. Emily, Thanks so much! I never thought about her being like Callotta, but now that you mention it, I can see it too! Haha :) Enjoy!**_

Three

Jellylorum arrived at the theater approximately fifteen minutes before the show ended. She shyly approached the doorman, stating her name and business, and then was escorted backstage where she was told to wait quietly for Gus. Jellylorum made herself comfortable on top of a large, orange milk crate and she listened to the show from there. A few minutes later, Callisto appeared, her time on the stage having ended for the night. She glared when she saw Jellylorum and sauntered over to her.

"What are you doing back here? Can't you watch the show with the rest of the audience?"

"Actually, I'm waiting for someone," Jellylorum replied. "I shouldn't be here much longer, so you won't have to worry about dealing with me for too long."

Callisto's tail flicked in annoyance and she rolled her eyes. "Who could you _possibly_ be waiting for?"

"Are you suggesting that there is no one here that would potentially want to spend time with me?" Jellylorum asked, her anger beginning to rise.

"Perhaps," Callisto replied with a shrug. "You see, us theater cats don't usually waste time with other cats. Our time is precious. We need it for practicing and rehearsals. We can't be frolicking through fields and chasing little, gray mice, or whatever it is that _your_ type does."

"'_My_ type?'" Jellylorum repeated. "I don't know what you could mean by such a statement, but I'll have you know that there is someone in this production that is very eager to spend his 'precious time' with someone of '_my_ type'."

"Oh? And what poor soul would that be? I want to offer my condolences for the accident he must have had that caused him to damage his brain."

"That 'poor soul' would be me," a voice from behind Callisto spoke up.

Callisto stiffened and her face reddened with embarrassment. She turned and faced Gus and gave him an apologetic smile. "Oh, Asparagus! I certainly hope that I didn't offend you. I was, of course, just kidding. I hope you and your friend here enjoy your time together." And with that, she rushed away to change out of her costume.

"I'm terribly sorry about her," Gus said, giving Jellylorum a shy smile. "She tends to get into these… moods. I'm not exactly sure what to do about it when she gets like that, but if she doesn't change her attitude soon, there are going to be problems. I can only handle so much of her when she's like this."

"Don't worry about it," Jellylorum replied, waving away his concerns. "Callisto is nothing I can't handle."

Gus chuckled. "Well, why don't you come with me to my dressing room so I can put away my costume? Then we can begin a lovely night together."

Jellylorum nodded and jumped off of the milk crate. She followed Gus down a dark hallway behind the stage. At the end of the hall was a single door, which Gus opened. It creaked slightly as he pushed it back towards the wall. He flicked a light switch on, illuminating the room with a dim orange glow.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Gus said, gesturing to the pale blue couch that sat against one of the walls. "We won't be in here long, I promise." He made his way over to a large wooden trunk and pushed the heavy lid up. He removed his hat and eye patch first and placed them gently into the chest. From her spot on the couch, Jellylorum could see that the chest was already full with many different costumes for all the shows that Gus took part in.

"How long have you been acting?" Jellylorum asked, looking at the wide variety of getups as Gus pulled off his baggy white pirate's shirt. She admired his well-toned chest and the beautiful tabby markings in his fur.

"Hm…" Gus said as he folded his shirt and placed it in the trunk. "I've been acting since I was a very young kitten. Both of my parents were actors as well, so I was introduced to the theater as soon as my eyes and ears opened." He chortled as he remembered the days of his youth and the fun he had with his parents on the stage.

"Wow…" Jellylorum breathed. "I guess that explains how you got so good. You've been doing it your entire life."

Gus nodded as he untied the red scarf around his waist that had been used as a belt. "It has been the one thing I have lived for and I know it will always be a major part of my life. I can't imagine myself giving up acting for anything. It means that much to me."

"I bet your parents are proud," Jellylorum said, smiling at him. "I know I would be proud if my son was as passionate and talented as you are."

Gus turned away from Jellylorum so he couldn't see her blush. "Thank you… That means a lot. I certainly hope that my parents are proud of me. I try hard to honor them by doing well." He pulled off his loose-fitting pirate pants and folded those as well.

Jellylorum gazed at his long legs and tail, taking in his slim body. She could feel her cheeks grow warmer the longer she continued to stare at him.

"Well, I'm ready to go if you are," Gus said, turning back to the calico queen and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh… Oh yes! I'm ready too," she replied, smiling with embarrassment. She got off the couch and followed Gus out of the dressing room. He led her out of the theater through the back door and then the two cats began to make their way through town.

"So, do you have any place in particular that you would like to go to?" Gus asked.

"Not really," Jellylorum responded. "I'm willing to do anything that you would like to do."

"Well, I'm a bit hungry after that show. Would you like to get something for dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Jellylorum exclaimed, not realizing how hungry she was until then.

"Great," Gus said with an excited grin. "I know the perfect place. Come on!"

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wombaat, Thank you so much! Your support means so much! Enjoy this chapter!**_

Four

Gus and Jellylorum arrived at a small lake which had lit lanterns around it and a fountain in the middle. The water was glowing with golden color because of the lights. Jellylorum was in awe as she took in the view. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. From a restaurant in the distance, Jellylorum could hear soft, classical music playing. It gave the area an even bigger sense of elegance.

"Do you like it?" Gus asked as he led her to the water's edge.

"Like it…?" Jellylorum repeated. "I love it. It's gorgeous. How could anyone _not_ fall in love with this place?"

Gus chuckled. "I don't normally bring others here. It's where I come when I want to be alone because I need to think or rehearse for a show. It's always so quiet and tranquil here and that's why I usually keep its location a secret. If too many cats started showing up, it wouldn't hold the same magic that it does now."

"Well, I feel honored that you thought me to be special enough to come here with you," Jellylorum said as her face grew warm. "It truly is remarkable."

"Look here," Gus said, pointing at the water with one of his paws. "Do you see them?"

Jellylorum looked closely into the water and saw several medium sized fish swimming around. They were brightly colored and Jellylorum was certain she had heard fish like them be referred to as koi before. "They're very pretty," she mused aloud as she stared at a scarlet and white fish.

"They're also very delicious," Gus said with a smile. "The lake is full of them, so it'll be alright if we take a couple. You don't mind fish for dinner, do you?" When Jellylorum shook her head, the tom's grin widened. "Great. Do you see one in particular that you'd like?"

Jellylorum almost asked for the red and white fish, but changed her mind at the last minute. She found the fish too pretty to kill and eat. She wanted to come back another time and still see that fish swimming around. Instead, she pointed to a black and white one. "Do you think you could get that one?" she inquired.

"No problem," Gus replied with a confident smirk. He perched himself at the edge of the lake and held his paw above the water. "Watch this…" He observed the fish swimming in small circles for a few seconds. When the moment seemed perfect, he swiped his paw into the water and scooped the fish out, throwing it onto the grass. The fish flopped around on the grass for a little, but Gus quickly killed it so that his date could begin eating. "Enjoy," he said as he returned to the edge of the lake to find his own fish.

"Thank you," Jellylorum said and then took a bite. She gasped after she swallowed and turned to Gus. "It tastes so good!" she exclaimed. She had never had fish so delicious before.

"They taste the best because they are fresh," he replied as he scooped a bright yellow fish out of the water. "Trust me, you won't find any fish this good anywhere else." He winked at her and then began to eat as well. The two cats didn't say much as they enjoyed their meal. However, they finished quickly and then lay down beside each other on the grass. Jellylorum snuggled against Gus' side and sighed contently.

"Look how beautiful the stars are tonight," Jellylorum said as she gazed at the dark sky.

Gus wrapped his arm around Jellylorum's shoulder and pulled her closer. "Their beauty is nothing compared to yours," the tom whispered.

Jellylorum's face flushed and an excited shiver ran up her spin. "Gus…"

"Sorry," he said, turning to her and giving her a sheepish smile. "Was that too clichéd for you? I guess that's the theatrical part of me coming out."

"No..." Jellylorum said with a giggle. "It wasn't too cliché… It was cute. Do you really think I'm pretty?"

"I believe I used the word beautiful," Gus replied. "And yes, I do. I think you are very, very beautiful, Jelly."

Jellylorum's blush deepened. "Thank you Gus… You're a rather handsome tom."

"Why thank you." Gus said a faint pinkness started to form across his cheeks as well. He turned to Jellylorum to say something else, but never got the chance. The young queen pressed her lips to his before he could even open his mouth.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wombaat, I really see Gus as one who love romance and really knows how to play the perfect prince, given his love for acting. Perhaps Tugger got some advice from him? Emily, Thank you so much! Enjoy this next chapter! :)_**

Five

"You and Gus are quiet serious, aren't you?" Jennyanydots teased her best friend as they stood in front of an old mirror, grooming themselves.

"You're one to talk," Jellylorum replied, fluffing her fur. "Aren't you and Skimbleshanks hitting your one year mark next month?"

Jenny blushed and a kitten-like smile spread across her face. "Well… Yes… As a matter of fact, we are. It's really amazing, actually. I can't believe that we've only been together for a year. It feels like I've known him my entire life."

Jellylorum giggled. "You two are perfect for each other, Jenny. And I know that the two of you are going to look so elegant and beautiful tonight. I can't wait to watch you guys dance."

"Aw… Well, thank you Jelly! You know, you and Gus are going to be wonderful out there tonight as well. I bet he's a fine dancer."

"He is!" Jelly replied with a giddy smile. "We went dancing not too long ago and he is so graceful! I can't help but feel a little inadequate compared to him."

"What are you saying?" Jenny exclaimed as she sorted through a small pile of jewelry in the corner of her den. "You are a sublime dancer, and you know it! You're one of the best dancers of our generation!" Jellylorum just shrugged modestly and watched her best friend pick out what she wanted to wear. "What about this one?" Jenny asked, holding up a necklace made of freshwater pearls. "Do you think this will look alright?"

"Of course it will," Jellylorum replied, taking it from Jenny and fastening it around the queen's neck for her.

"Do you think Skimble will like it?" Jenny asked, admiring herself in the mirror.

"I'm sure he'll think it's beautiful. You always look so gorgeous, Jenny."

"Thank you, Jelly…" Jenny said in a quiet voice. "What about you? What are you going to wear?"

"Just my collar," Jellylorum responded, touching the collar made of multi-colored, braided leather that was already around her neck. It was a gift from Gus and she hadn't taken it off since he had given to her. It was, by far, the most beautiful thing that anyone had ever given to her and she treasured it deeply.

"I should have known," Jenny said with a laugh. "You never take that collar off."

"It's a very pretty collar!" Jelly replied defensively.

"I'm just teasing you!" Jenny replied, still laughing. "Relax. I know how much that collar means to you. I would be very surprised if you took it off, especially tonight." She hugged Jellylorum and then rushed toward the entrance of the den when she heard the sound of approaching paws. "Skimble!" she cried at the sight of the tom. Jenny escorted Skimbleshanks into the den where Jellylorum was, still making sure she looked perfect.

"Is Gus here yet?" Skimbleshanks asked.

Jellylorum shook her head. "But he should be here any minute now," she said excitedly.

"Well, I would hope so," the tom replied. "The ball is going to start soon. I almost thought I wasn't going to make it because the train was running late." He kissed Jenny's cheek, causing a deep blush to settle across her cheeks. "I would have felt terrible if I made you late for the ball," he said to her.

"Well, don't let me cause you two to be late either!" Jellylorum exclaimed. "Go on ahead. Gus and I will meet you there." When Jenny and Skimbleshanks didn't move, Jellylorum began shoving them towards the door. "Go! I don't want you to miss out on the first dance!"

"But what about you?" Jenny whined, not willing to leave her best friend behind. "What if _you_ miss the first dance?"

Jellylorum just shrugged, but she kept a cheerful smile on her face. "Then Gus and I will catch the second dance. Honestly, Jenny, it's alright. He'll be here any minute now. Just go, please."

Jenny sighed sadly. She hated the thought of Jellylorum sitting in the den all alone, waiting for Gus to show up. "If… If you're sure…" she said, giving in. She looked up at Skimbleshanks, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"She's a strong lass. She'll be alright. And besides, she'll only be by herself for a few moments. I'm sure Gus is on his way here now, just running a bit behind. Not a problem at all. She can give him a stern talking to when he arrives and then they'll dance the night away."

"I suppose… Alright then…" She smiled warmly at her best friend and then pulled Jellylorum into a tight hug. "I'll see you at the ball, dear."

"Have fun, you two," Jellylorum replied as she watched them head off towards the center of the junkyard, where the ball was taking place. When they were finally out of sight, she went back inside of the den and settled down on a pillow.

She couldn't help but find it a bit strange that Gus was late. It wasn't like him to be unpunctual. But Jellylorum wasn't angry at all. She knew that he would have a good explanation for his tardiness. And, if she knew Gus, he would apologize profusely because he would feel bad that he kept her waiting. Everything was going to be fine. He would arrive in a few minutes and they would have the greatest time at the ball together.

But a few minutes passed. And then, so did an hour. It was going on two hours when Jellylorum began to worry that something had happened to Gus. It wasn't like him to cancel on plans without letting her know. She was terrified that he had gotten hurt or sick before he was able to make it to her den. She would never forgive herself if something had happened to him because he was coming to see her.

Jellylorum stepped out of her den and decided that she was going to go look for him and make sure that he was alright. Gus' den resided outside of the junkyard, so she began walking toward the alleyway that would take her to the right location. In the distance, she could hear music, cheering, and laughter coming from where the ball was taking place. Her heart clenched with sadness because she was unable to attend. This was the first ball that she had been looking forward to in a long time, because she was going to spend it with someone who meant so much to her. Now, that excitement had died and turned into gloom. She tried to shake her sad thoughts away as she crossed the junkyard's boundaries and entered the alleyway, but they wouldn't leave her. She carried them through the alley and all the way to Gus' den.

The den was made from an old refrigerator box that someone had thrown in the alley. Jellylorum approached it and called out Gus' name, but there was no answer. She hadn't seen any sign of him on the way over, nor had she picked up his scent. She pushed her way into the box, but was disheartened when she saw that he wasn't in there. She looked around for any sign of where he could be, but there was nothing. She sighed and left the box. There was only one other place that she could imagine him at. If he wasn't there, she had no clue where he was.

Jellylorum quickly made her way to the theater. She kept her eyes open for a glimpse of him and was constantly sniffing the air, hoping she would catch his scent. When the theater was in sight, she was hit with a wave of a familiar aroma. Her eyes widened and she rushed to the back of the building.

"Hello there Miss Jellylorum," the doorman said and he opened the door for her.

Jellylorum thanked him and quickly dashed inside. She ran to Gus' dressing room and opened the door. He wasn't inside, but she saw a bouquet of fresh flowers sitting on the chair inside of it. She touched the petals gingerly, wondering where they had come from. She figured they were most likely from an admiring fan of his. She exited the dressing room and made her way backstage. She peeked around the corner so that she could see the stage, but the audience could not see her. Under the bright lights, she saw Gus, all dressed up, performing.

Jellylorum covered her mouth with her paws as tears slowly started to trickle down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Gus had blown off the ball to put on a show. Of course, Jellylorum would have understood if he wanted to act instead of dance, but all he had to do was tell her first. He didn't need to lie and then never show up. Didn't he realize that she worried about him? Didn't he realize that she _loved_ him?

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**BlueSky509, Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate your thoughts and I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. Hope I continue to please! Wombaat, We'll soon find out what caused Gus to skip out on Jelly! ShegoRulz, Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! Emily, Please don't die! Hahaha. Here's the next chapter :)**_

Six

Jellylorum sat down on the milk crate that stood backstage and listened to Gus' performance. He was signing beautifully, as always, with Callisto. Her tears had stopped several minutes ago and now she was just wallowing in her sadness. She had contemplated returning to the Junkyard and enjoying the end of the ball, but decided against it in the end. She wanted to talk to Gus and find out why he had stood her up, despite how much it was going to hurt her.

"Um, excuse me, Miss? I hate to bother you, but may I ask who you are?"

The sudden voice behind her made Jellylorum jump with fright. She spun around to face the cat who had addressed her. "My...My name is Jellylorum. Who are you?"

"Jellylorum? That name certainly sounds very familiar," the old tom standing before hersaid. He twisted his long whiskers as he continued to stare at her. "And your face... I've seen you somewhere before, haven't I?"

Jellylorum stared at the brown cat with questioning eyes. He didn't look recognizable to her, so she couldn't imagine where he could have seen her before. "Well, if you are around here a lot, then you might have seen me. I'm often here with Asparagus and I tend to-"

"A-ha! That's right!" He snapped his claws and an excited look came across his face. "You're Selini, Queen of the Stars."

Jellylorum stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared at the tom with astonishment. "How...How do you know about Selini?"

The tom chuckled. "My dear! Selini, Queen of the Stars, is one of my all-time favorite plays! I've seen it about a million times. And Selini is my favorite character, so much so, that I never forget the face of a queen who has played her. My name, by the way, is Epictetus."

Jellylorum blushed as her mind wandered back to the days when she used to act. "I haven't played Selini in so long..." she said in a soft voice. "In fact, I haven't acted for years. How could you possibly remember me?"

"You were one of my favorites," Epictetus said with a smile. "Sure, you weren't exactly the biggest theater star, but you put so much passion and life into Selini's character. You're a very hard actress to forget. But, did I hear correctly? Did you say you haven't acted in years?"

"That's right," Jellylorum replied with a nod.

"What a shame," the tom said sadly. "You were so wonderful, my dear. Why would you stop?"

Jellylorum's thoughts were abruptly filled with flashbacks of the day she had quit theater.

_The dying applause of the audience as the curtain fell..._

_The bundles of wildflowers being placed in her paws by her friends and family members..._

_The sudden realization that her parents weren't there to greet her..._

_The anger she felt towards them for missing out on the biggest performance of her life..._

_The sadness that overwhelmed her as she started to feel alone, despite the theater full of cats..._

_The worry that began to overtake her as she walked home and wondered why her parents wouldn't have attended the play..._

_The tears on her father's face..._

_The sound of his profuse apologies..._

_The limp form of her mother in his arms..._

_The medic sadly explaining that there was nothing to be done to save her..._

_The guilt that she obtained when she realized that she should have been there..._

_Her vow to never act again, so that she would never be too busy when someone she loved needed her..._

"It's complicated..." Jellylorum whispered as tears started to fill her eyes. "There were some...obstacles that stopped me from acting. There was nothing I could do about it. It just had to be done."

"That sure is a shame," Epictetus said. "Do you have any plans of returning to acting?" he inquired, a hopeful tone sounding in his voice.

"I don't know..." Jellylorum responded. "Probably not..."

"I see... Well, you will undoubtedly be missed, at least by me. I truly enjoyed each of your performances."

"Thank you, Epictetus," Jellylorum said, bowing before the elderly tom.

"The show has ended," Epictetus stated as the theater began to fill with the sound of applause. "I suppose I should be on my way. Do make me a promise though, dear. If you ever decide to act again, please find me and let me know. I want to be able to see you shine on stage once more."

"I will, I promise," Jellylorum said, walking up to Epictetus. She hugged the russet colored cat, and then placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "You'll be the first to know." Epictetus gently stroked the top of Jellylorum's head and gave her a sweet smile before departing. Jellylorum watched the aging feline walk away until he was out of sight.

"Jellylorum? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the ball?"

Jellylorum turned slowly to face Gus. "I could ask you the same question," she replied in a quiet, dejected voice. "We had plans... Why would you just cancel on me like that?"

"I...I'm truly sorry, Jelly," Gus said, walking closer to her, apology written all over his face."Inever meant for this to happen, but that's why I asked Callisto to send a message to you to explain. I was hoping you wouldn't get too angry with me if I gave you some form of reasoning."

"A message?" Jellylorum repeated, looking bewildered. "I never got a message from you about anything. I waited in my den for two hours, hoping you would show up, but I never got a message."

"You...You didn't? But I asked Callisto to send someone to explain everything to you right before I got onstage. I felt terrible for abandoning our plans, and I wanted to let you know what was going on. As I was on my way over to your den, someone from the theater approached me and told me that there was an emergancy and asked me for help. I rushed over here and found out that the actorwho was supposed to play the lead tonight was injured and unable to perform. They begged me to stand in for him because no one else knew his lines, and if I didn't do it, they were going to have to shut down the show before it even started. I thought you'd understand if I performed instead of going to the ball, so I asked Callisto to make sure a message of clarification was sent to you. I also asked to her invite you to come see the show, that way we could still, in a way, spend the night together. She promised me she would send one of the stage hands to your den and let you know." He grasped her paws and stared into her bright eyes. "Jellylorum, I wouldn't just leave you waiting, especially for something as important as the ball."

Jellylorum sighed. "Well, if it was Callisto that you asked a favor from, it probably never got done. That queen hates me. She probably never asked anyone to carry your message and only pretended she did."

"That's a pretty big accusation," Gus said skeptically. "I don't think Callisto hates you at all. Why would you say something like that? I know she's a little difficult to get along with, but that's just the way she is. She doesn't hate you, Jelly. Perhaps the stage hand she spoke with just got lost, or something."

Jellylorum shook her head. "Don't be blind, Gus. Callisto has been hateful towards me since the day she met me. I don't know why, but she really doesn't like me, and I wouldn't put sabotaging our date past her. She'd do anything to make me upset, even if you have to get a little hurt in the process."

"I don't know..." Gus said, still unconvinced. "That just doesn't make sense to me. I don't understand why she would do something like that. Are you sure that you aren't being just a little too judgmental? Maybe _you_ are the blind one here, not me."

Jellylorum's ear fell flat against her head with sadness. "How could you say that?" she whispered. "Do you really think that I would make up such things about Callisto? I hardly know the cat!"

"I know," Gus said, "but I can't imagine Callisto purposely trying to break us apart from each other. That seems a bit cruel, even for her. I'm sorry, Jelly, but I won't believe such things without proof. I've known Callisto and worked with her for many years now. Despite her unpleasant attitude, I do consider her a friend."

"I can't believe that you would choose her over me..."

"It's not like that at all," Gus argued. "I just don't want to assume something about Callisto. I want to be sure that it is or is not her before I start pointing fingers. I'm not choosing anyone over anyone else. Please, don't get angry with me. I don't want to fight with you or Callisto. I just want to get everything sorted out."

Jellylorum couldn't ignore the betrayed feelings that she had, but she didn't want to dispute with Gus either. However, something in the back of her mind was certain that Callisto was the one behind the whole misunderstanding. "Maybe we should go talk to Callisto," Jellylorum suggested. "She might be able to straighten this mess out."

"Alright," Gus agreed. "Let's go see her then. She should be in her dressing room. Follow me."

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_ShegoRulz, Callisto's a bit devious, isn't she? Emily, Thank you so much! That means a lot to me :) BlueSky509, Here's the confrontation! Let's see if you're right... _**

Seven

Gus knocked loudly on Callisto's dressing room. He turned and gave Jellylorum a weak smile, trying to encourage her to believe that everything would work out. She smiled back, but it was obviously forced, and Gus felt terrible that this had happened between them. He had never meant to hurt her. He wished that he had just denied the chance to perform and gone to the ball. When Callisto opened the dressing room door, her eyes grew wide with surprise and interest. "Callisto, we need to talk to you real quick, if you don't mind," Gus said calmly.

"Of course not," Callisto said, looking from Gus to Jellylorum, and then back to Gus again. "Come right in." She moved aside for the couple and then shut the door when they had entered. "Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable. Don't mind me. I'm just getting the last of this costume off."

"Callisto, do you remember me asking you to find someone to send word to Jellylorum about me having to perform tonight?" Gus asked, cutting right to the chase as he sat down on the large leather couch that sat in the room.

Callisto seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then composed herself and answered, "Yes, I do. Why do you ask? Jellylorum is here, so I don't understand why you sound as if you are upset about something."

"Jellylorum is here because she was looking for me," Gus replied. "She was worried because I hadn't shown up for our date and she came here in the hopes of finding me."

"Well, she succeeded. Congrats, dear," Callisto said, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.

Gus was taken aback by the bitterness in his coworker's voice and he looked to Jellylorum. He was pleased to see that she didn't have a look of satisfaction, having been proved right about Callisto's attitude. Instead, she seemed to be concerned. "Callisto, please answer me honestly… Did you send word to Jellylorum like I had asked you to?"

Callisto turned to face Gus and Jellylorum, no longer bothering to hide the bitterness in her eyes or her voice. "No," she replied bluntly. "I deliberately ignored what you asked me to do, Asparagus. I told you I would send a stagehand to Jellylorum's den, but I lied. I didn't do it, and I never planned on doing it either. There. I confessed. Are you happy now?" She placed her paws on her hips and stared at the couple with annoyance written all over her face.

"Callisto…" Gus said sadly, standing up and walking towards the queen. "I thought we were friends? Why would you do something like this to me, and to Jelly, who never did a thing to you?"

"Oh, don't give me that 'friends' nonsense!" Callisto huffed, rolling her eyes. "I _know_ that we are friends. All we've _ever_ been is friends! We've worked together for years and you've been blind to the way I felt this whole entire time!" She turned away from the tom so she could hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. "You've always talked about how you were going to find the perfect queen, preferably one who had a passion for theater like you. I tried so hard to be that queen that you were looking for!"

Jellylorum put her paws over her mouth with shock and her eyes widened. "Oh… Callisto…" she whispered sadly. She finally understood the thespian's hatred towards her, and a wave of guilt rushed over her. She knew that she didn't really have anything to be guilty about, for she never really did anything wrong, but the feeling was there anyway.

Callisto wiped the tears from her eyes and faced Gus and Jellylorum once more. "And then… Out of nowhere, _she_ comes along and you think that she's the perfect queen that you have been searching for. And don't think I didn't know who she was either. I recognized her as soon I saw her. I recognize her from all the shows my father used to take me to see." She focused her eyes on the calico queen before her. "You were one of his favorites, Queen Selini. He would constantly tell me to strive to be just like you. That, of course was until you quit acting. In fact, I didn't really start my career until yours ended, Jellylorum. But I did what my father had said and I tried my best to be just as good as you. But, apparently, it wasn't enough. Because Asparagus _still_ fell for you…"

"Callisto… I'm sorry… If I had known-"

"What?" Callisto snapped. "You would have backed off so that I would still have a chance with the tom you had eyes for? I don't think so. And besides, even if you did, it wouldn't matter. He never saw me as anything more than a friend and that's all we're ever going to be. I'm not going to kid myself any more. I know where this is headed, and at this point, I just give up. You win, Jellylorum. But you better treat him right because if you hurt him, in any way, I will never forgive you." She faced Gus with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend to you… If you're happy with her, then I'm happy for you… Thank you for always being so kind to me, Gus, especially even when I didn't deserve it." She kissed Gus on the cheek and gave him a watery smile. Then she rushed out of the dressing room, leaving the couple alone.

Gus turned to Jellylorum and opened his mouth to apologize for doubting her, when the queen suddenly burst into tears. Alarmed, Gus wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her fur. "Jelly, love, what's the matter?"

"This… this is all my fault…" she sobbed, burying her face into Gus's chest. "Callisto is… she's in love with you and… I've ruined her life…"

"No, no… Shh… Jellylorum, listen to me…" He placed his paw under her chin and lifted her face up so that she was looking at him. "You haven't ruined anyone's life. How were you supposed to know how Callisto felt for me? You shouldn't blame yourself. I should have picked up on it and let her know that I don't feel the same way."

"You might have developed feelings for her if you had never met me though…" Jellylorum replied, looking away from him.

"No…" Gus said and he shook his head. "I've never felt anything but friendship for Callisto for as long as I've known her, and I truly believe that it would always be that way. Callisto is a goof friend to have, but I don't think I can ever imagine us as mates. Jellylorum, I love you, and I firmly believe that I was always meant to meet and fall in love with you. Please… I don't want you to feel guilty because of all of this. You have nothing to feel guilty for."

Jellylorum wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "Alright…"

"Now… I need to talk to Callisto and try to make up for all of this. But I want to spend all day tomorrow with you to make up for missing the ball. Is that alright?"

Jellylorum sighed. "Yes… I think it's a good idea for you and Callisto to talk. I don't want her being mad at you. She _is_ your good friend after all."

"Thank you, love," Gus said with a smile. He gave her a gentle kiss and then rushed out of the dressing room to find Callisto. Jellylorum wiped the last of her tears off her face as she watched him go. Then she left the dressing room as well, and started heading back to her den in the Junkyard.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cassieteazer, Thank you so much! I really love writing about Gus and Jelly when they were younger because it's not something most people write about. It's fresh and new. And I feel like it could really go anywhere. I hope you continue to enjoy! :) BlueSky509, I'm glad you liked it! I was actually a little nervous to write that chapter because I wasn't even sure how I wanted it to end. I just kind of went with whatever my fingers typed. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much :)_**

Eight

"So, how did the talk with Callisto go?" Jellylorum asked as she and Gus left her den. She still felt slightly guilty about what had happened the previous day, but she was slowly feeling better. She had spent the night with Jennyanydots to get her mind off of her troubles. Her best friend had been a wonderful source of comfort, as always, and she was feeling much happier by morning.

"About as good as one of those talks can go, I suppose," Gus replied with a small sigh. "She's agreed to still work with me and stay my friend, but I can tell that it's going to take her some time before she is really comfortable being around me. I feel bad, but it's the best I can do…"

"I'm glad everything worked out for you two," Jellylorum said, offering him a reassuring smile.

"What's more, she even promised me that she was going to be much kinder to you," Gus added. "She actually feels quite bad for the way she was treating you and she would like to befriend you, if you can forgive her, of course."  
>Jellylorum turned to Gus with a surprised smile on her face. "Really? She said that? Wow… I'd be more than happy to become her friend. I could introduce her to Jenny as well."<p>

Gus laughed. "Sounds great, love. I'll let her know." The two cats arrive at a large field of tall grass and over grown dandelions that was located just outside of the Junkyard.

"What are we doing here?" Jellylorum asked. She had come to this field as a kitten with her parents to hunt for field mice. Neither she, nor her father, had returned since her mother had died. Gus began walking through the field, and Jellylorum cautiously followed him. She was a little uncomfortable being there. It felt like a sacred place that belonged only to her and her parents. Besides, she was under the impression that they were going to the fountain where their first date had taken place. "Gus… What are we doing here?" Jellylorum asked again.

"I've been talking with your father," Gus said, turning towards Jellylorum. His face had suddenly become very serious, but his eyes were twinkling mysteriously.

"My…My father…?" Jellylorum stammered. She couldn't possibly imagine when the two could have spoken without her noticing.

Gus nodded his head. "I've noticed he's a tad… old fashioned," the tom said with a chuckle. "But he's a very kind and understanding tom. I hold a lot of respect for him. I can't imagine losing one's mate and having to raise a kitten on his own. It must have been very hard. He's very strong."

"Gus… What could you possibly have been speaking to my father about?" Jellylorum asked, getting anxious to find out why he had brought the subject up.

"You," a deep voice spoke from behind Jellylorum. The calico queen jumped slightly and turned around to see her father walking towards them. "We have been talking about you, Jellylorum."

"M…Me? Why talk about me? I… I'm not an interesting conversation topic…" Jellylorum's heart was racing and she wished she could calm it down. But something about this setting seemed all too dramatic for just a simple date with her tomfriend. True, Gus was an actor and lived for dramatic and theatrical moments in life, but this Jellylorum couldn't help but think that this was pushing it slightly.

"We've been talking about what an amazing queen you have grown up to be," her father said. "Asparagus was very fascinated with the stories of you as a kitten that I had to tell." The old tom chuckled.

"You're quite the storyteller, Albion," Gus laughed. "I can't to hear what other stories you've got waiting for me to hear."

"Alright, that's enough!" Jellylorum said, getting fed up with her father and Gus. "What is going on here? Why are we all meeting, in this field of all places? I know that you two are up to something and I want to know what it is. Please, no more cryptic actions. Just… be straight with me… Please…"

Gus sighed and turned to Jellylorum. "Jelly, I've been talking to your father because I want him to know how much you mean to me. I wanted to tell him that I love you. And… I brought you and your father here because I know what a special place this is for the both of you. It represents the relationship between the two of you and your mother. There's a sense of magic here, and I think it's because your mother's spirit lingers."

Jellylorum felt tears spring to her eyes and she shook her head lightly. "No… No, Gus, I don't… I don't want to talk about her…"

"We don't have to talk _about _her," Gus replied, smiling at her reassuringly. "But I do want to talk _to_ her. To her and to your father. I want them both to know how much I love you. And… That I promise to take care of you for as long as I live. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are always happy and safe. I will spend my life serving you and loving you…"

"Gus, where are you going with all of this?" Jellylorum asked. Her father placed one of his paws on her shoulder, silently telling her to stay quiet and let Gus finish speaking. He seemed to be very intrigued by what the young tom had to say.

"Since noticing your father's old fashioned way of life, I've been formulating a way to do this that would, hopefully, gain his approval. I thought this to be the best idea." He turned his attention to Albion. "Your daughter is very important to me, and I know how precious she is to you. I understand that, especially being without a mate, it would be very difficult for you to give her up, but I have come to ask you to do it anyway. Please, Albion," Gus bowed before the older cat, "I'd like to ask for your blessing, in the presence of Jellylorum and the spirit of your late mate. I want to make Jellylorum my mate. I'd like to start a family with her and become a permanent member of, not only her life, but yours as well. And if you would accept me, it would mean the world to me."

Albion stared at Gus, bowing before him, and gave a short, "hm", as if thinking over his options. "Stand up, son," Albion low voice rumbled. When Gus lifted his head up again, the old tom turned to his daughter. "Jellylorum, do you love this tom?" he asked.

Jellylorum's face flushed bright red at such a forward question, especially since it was asked by her father. "Well… of course I do," she stammered. "I love him very much."

"And can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him? You have to think, Jellylorum. That's a long time to spend with one single tom. You have to be truly dedicated and love him with everything inside of you. Would you be willing to commit yourself like that to this tom?"

Of course…" Jellylorum said, her voice shaky with nerves. "I don't think I'll ever be able to love another tom the way I love tom. I would go to the ends of the Earth for him…"

Albion smiled and nuzzled his daughter lovingly. "I thought so… I have seen such an incredible change in you since you've met Asparagus, and I'm so happy that you have finally found the perfect tom for you. I know that you're mother would be very proud of you too." He then turned to Gus, and this time, he was the one to bow. "I can see the love that you have for my daughter clearly in your eyes, and it brings me much happiness to see how much she means to you. Asparagus, you have my blessings, and I'm sure you would have her mother's as well."

A soft breeze blew through the field, gently tousling the cats' fur, as if it were Jellylorum's mother confirming what Albion said. Tears sprung to Jellylorum's eyes and she jumped into her father's arms, embracing him. "Daddy…" she whispered as her tears slipped down her cheeks and hit her father's shoulder. "Thank you so much…"

"I only want the best for you," Albion said, stroking Jellylorum's head. "You'll always be a kitten in my eyes, but my heart knows that I need to let you grow up." He released his daughter and then pushed her towards Gus.

Jellylorum approached the tom as if she were just meeting him for the first time, slowly and with flushed cheeks. Gus smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her once she was close enough for him to reach. "I love you…" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you more…" Jellylorum replied, burying her face in his fluffy neck fur.

Gus chuckled and then tipped her face so that she was looking up at him. Her dark eyes glittered with tears and a giddy smile stretched across her face. He brought his lips down on hers and kissed her, but only for a shirt time, not entirely comfortable with kissing her in front of her father. When he parted from her, he glanced at Albion and bowed once again. "Thank you so much," he said. "This means more to me than I can ever explain."

"I trust you to take care of her," Albion responded. "And I trust you to come to me for anything. You're part of the family now. I want you to act like it." He looked as if he were trying to keep a straight, serious face, but a proud smile was trying to break through.

"Count on it!" Gus said enthusiastically. "Believe me; Jellylorum is going to be the most loved, spoiled queen in this Junkyard! And you will never have to worry about us. As soon as something happens, you will be the first we turn to. Guaranteed!"

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_We've finally arrived! The final chapter... I'm kind of sad to end this story, but I want to thank everyone who had been reading and reviewing. It means so much to me and without all of your support, I probably wouldn't have finished the story. You guys are all awesome! :) Cassieteazer, I really loved writing the previous chapter! I could just imagine how I would be feeling if I was suddenly stuck in a situation like that haha. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Thank you for sticking with this story and giving it so much praise and support! :) BlueSky509, You didn't think anything was cheesy? Yay! I was actually scared that it might have seemed a little too cliche, (I kind of feel that way about this chapter too), but sometimes, that's how fluffy stories like this one are. I really do adore Gus's character. I think he's just so sweet :) That you for all of the support you've given this story. I hope you enjoy the ending!_**

Epilogue

"Asparagus! Please slow down, dear!" Jellylorum said, trying not to laugh.

"Aw… He's just having a little fun, Jelly," Gus said, kissing her cheek. "He'll be fine as long as he stays where we can see him."

Jellylorum sighed, but an amused smile was painted across her face. "I suppose…" she agreed.

Ahead of them, a brown and gray tabby tom-kit was running around, chasing a butterfly that was fluttering above him. He leapt into the air, attempting to grab the butterfly between his paws, but missed and fell down into the tall grass. He looked over his shoulder at his parents and sister to see their reactions. Gus grinned at his son, letting him know to keep trying, and the kitten returned to his game.

"Don't you want to go play too, Coppola?" Jellylorum asked the queen-kit who was lying in the grass beside her.

The kitten had fluffy white fur with several brown patches. "Mom, I really can't right now," she said, her voice smooth and serious. "I have to rehearse for the play that I'm going to be a part of in a few weeks." She didn't even look up from the book she was reading while she spoke to Jellylorum, proving how focused she was on her work.

Gus laughed and patted his daughter's head. "Well, at least she's living up to her name," he said.

"Oh, don't say that, Gus," Jellylorum said. "I don't want her to think that she _has_ to take up theater because of her name."

"Don't worry, Mom," Coppola said as she turned a page in her book. "I don't do theater because of my name. I do theater because I love it." The queen-kit paused for a moment and then she looked up at her mother. "And because I want you and Daddy to be proud of me," she said in a soft voice.

"Oh… honey…" Jellylorum said, scooping her daughter up into her arms and hugging her tightly. "Darling, we would be proud of you even if you hated the theater with all your heart. You are a smart and beautiful young queen, and nothing you do could ever make us stop being proud of you."

"That's right," Gus agreed. "As long as you always do your best and do what makes you happy, we will always support you with a smile on our faces. Even if that means taking a break from your studies to go play with your brother."

Coppola grinned as her mother gently placed her back on the ground. "Thanks Mom and Dad," she replied, her face flushed a bit. She looked at her book, contemplating whether or not she wanted to return to it or not. Then she looked over at her brother, who had gotten bored with the butterfly and was lazily lounging in the grass, looking up at the clouds. Her smiled got bigger as she made up her mind and bounded off to join her brother.

Jellylorum smiled as she watched her kittens wrestle around in the grass. She snuggled against Gus, resting her head on his shoulder. "They're so beautiful…" Jellylorum said, her heart swelling with pride for her kittens.

Gus draped an arm around Jellylorum, pulling her closer. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, his lips lingering a few seconds longer than normal so that he could overwhelm himself with her scent. "Mhm…" he murmured into her ear. "They take after their mother."

Jellylorum blushed lightly and pushed Gus playfully. "Stop it…" she said, holding back giggles. "This is no time for your flirty behavior. There are kittens in the area."

"They're not looking," Gus replied, waggling his eyebrows at his mate. "In fact, it would appear to me that I could get away with a little more than just flirty behavior…" He chuckled, then pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Ew! Mom and Dad are kissing!" Asparagus cried out, causing his parents to jump apart and then start laughing.

"It would appear to me that you aren't getting away with much today," Jellylorum teased, playfully nipping at Gus's ear.

"Damn," Gus retorted. "I think we're going to have to send the kits to spend some time with Aunt Jenny and Uncle Skimble."

"You're terrible," Jellylorum laughed. "We couldn't possibly do that to Jenny! She pregnant, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Gus said. "I've never seen such a big queen before in my life!"

"Gus!" Jellylorum scolded, but she was laughing as well. She swatted at him with her paw, but then kissed his cheek and smiled at him. While it was true that she and Gus didn't spend much time alone anymore, Jellylorum didn't mind too much. She was happy spending all her time with her new family. And even though her kittens were still fairly young, she was already imagining names for her next litter. She and Gus had discussed having more kittens briefly. Gus was all for it, but he wanted Asparagus and Coppola to get a little older. He was tired because the kittens constantly kept them on their toes. But Jellylorum hated waiting. However, she respected what Gus wanted. And she didn't want to miss out on her kittens growing up because she was too busy trying to bring more into the world.

She turned her head and looked over at her kittens, who had fallen asleep, curled around each other. She tapped Gus on the shoulder and pointed, showing him as well. Gus grinned and the two of them quietly walked over to the sleeping kittens. Being careful not to waking them, Gus and Jellylorum curled up beside their son and daughter and fell asleep as well.

_**The End**_

**_*Author's note, Coppola means "dramatic" in Italian, and I saw it to be a fitting name for one of Gus' kittens :) Thanks again to everyone who kept up with this story! _**


End file.
